


Toast To The Bride

by Obnoxious



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Biological Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Is Richard Wayne, Dick is kind of an alpha Dick in this, Jason Is Jason al Ghul, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Jason Was Adopted By Talia al Ghul, Jason never died, Jason was not adopted by Bruce Wayne, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Not Beta Read, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Talia al Ghul, Omegaverse, Past Dick Grayson/Talia al Ghul, Smol Jason Todd, explicit sexual content in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious/pseuds/Obnoxious
Summary: Six years ago, Jason was adopted by Talia al Ghul, Daughter of the Demon's Head, the infamous leader of the League of Assassins.He is the older brother to Damian al Ghul.Whose father just so happens to be one Richard Wayne. The man it has been decided for Jason to marry.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Toast To The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> So this is my second entry for the DickJay Week 2021, the prompt is for Day 5 "Arranged Marriage between Jason al Ghul and Richard Wayne".
> 
> Have been working on this one for quite a while, so I really hope you enjoy!  
> Also, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on my first entry<3

Being sent away to be married off to some man he’s never met in his life wasn’t something Jason was particularly looking forward to. Yet here he was, inside the luxurious private jet of the al Ghuls (one of them anyways), headed to Gotham City.

Jason would like to say he doesn’t remember Gotham, but that would be a lie. One never truly leaves or forgets a place like Gotham, the city he was born in almost 18 years ago. Now once again, Jason would be calling Gotham his home. This time though, he would be leading a very different life to that of his childhood days.

Jason wondered if the place had changed at all. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when he scoured it’s dirty, rundown streets as a young, homeless pup, rummaging through the trash for some leftovers to eat and finding refuge in an abandoned, decrepit apartment block for the night.

Gotham was desperation, the smell of death and the even fouler smell of poverty around every dark corner, greed, abandonment, loneliness and fear. Especially fear. Jason dreaded it all.

As previously stated, Jason had been born in Gotham, the offspring of Willis Todd, highly abusive no-good alcoholic and all around stereotypical alpha piece of shit, and Catherine Johnson, loving and caring, until she wasn’t, having fallen too deep into drugs. She had also worked for the League of Assassins, before quitting it all for formerly mentioned piece of shit. That turned out well.

Anyways, piece of shit ends up in prison and ends up getting shot during a riot, good riddance, except Mama doesn’t think so, her addiction spirals completely out of control and she ends up dead with a needle sticking out of her arm in the middle of the bathroom floor. Result, Jason ends up living on the streets for close to three years.

Jason doesn’t know how Talia found out, but Catherine must have somehow stayed in contact with her former League companion and she in turn had to have been alarmed by the prolonged radio silence. Talia took it upon herself to come to Gotham to look for him, and after she had found Jason, she brought him back with her to Nanda Parbat and adopted him. That was six years ago.

He turned in his seat, carding his hand through the thick black hair of the small pup next to him. “How are you feeling, Damian? Excited to meet your...your sire?”

Damian’s sire. The reason both of them were on this plane headed for the east coast of the United States. 

Richard Wayne.

The pup turned his head, leaning into the caress, purring slightly. “I’m well. I’m excited to meet him. He must be a formidable man if he caught our mother’s attention.”

Jason continued carding his hand through Damian’s hair, but remained silent. 

Damian’s father. The vigilante that went by the name Nightwing. The whole affair had caused quite a bit of uproar, 8 years ago.

Batman, Bruce Wayne, the adoptive father of Jason’s...fiance, was an old acquaintance of Ra’s al Ghul, their grandfather. He had trained with the League of Assassins and Ra’s personally, it seemed, back when he was still a very young alpha, in preparation for his crime-fighting days. Naturally, he had sent his eldest son, Richard, to Nanda Parbat to receive similar training, once he was deemed old and experienced enough.

Details weren’t known, neither to Jason nor anyone else, but Richard and Talia had grown close during the time the alpha spent there and Talia had ended up pregnant. Unmated.

And now Jason was supposed to get mated to the guy that had knocked up his mother. The father of his little brother. 

“I do not agree with this Talia!”, Jason remembers the voice of his grandfather, “Richard Wayne is not worthy of an heir of the al Ghul! He wasn’t the first time around and he remains so today!”

“Please Father, Damian could hear you.”

“The pup knows that I do not hold his Mother’s choice for his Father against him!” Ra’s countered, his glare deathly as it landed on Talia.

“Father, you know just as much as I do how important this union between al Ghuls and Waynes is. It’s longevity relies on the success of this marriage!”

Jason had been surprised by Ra’s coming to his defense. The man was, not cold, but certainly distant most of the time. This was probably more the result of the personal dislike the man held towards Richard Wayne than any fondness the Demon’s Head might feel towards Jason in particular. The grudge of having had his omega daughter pupped up by this, at the time, mere sidekick of Batman, still sat deep.

That was also the reason neither Ra’s nor Talia accompanied them right now. They would only show up the day of the wedding itself, traveling in a separate jet, and leave immediately after dinner, Ra’s had let them know.

The closer they got to Gotham, the more nervous Jason felt. He did everything in his power to calm down and keep his scent under control. He didn’t want to agitate Damian more than he already had to be. Jason couldn’t quite comprehend why Talia had agreed to let Damian leave with him to live with a man he had never met in his life. He was still only a pup.

But he won’t be alone, Jason reminded himself. He’ll take care of his little brother, and protect him, if need be.

Talia had gone on and on with reassurances, telling Jason that Richard was a great guy, an exemplary alpha, ‘you’ll see, he’ll take good care of you and Damian.’ Jason frowned at that. He didn’t need an alpha to take care of him. He was more than capable of not only taking care of himself, but of Damian as well. Omega or not, he was one of the most talented assassins the League had ever had, he could stand his own among a bunch of alphas, and then some. He doesn’t need to be big and bulky to be a formidable fighter. He has proven his worth countless times. 

Also, Talia had said Richard preferred to be called Dick, which was...why? Jason had to shake his head. Did this guy think he was an undercover detective in a 1940’s Film Noir? Stupid alphas.

The training Jason had received included martial arts, hand on hand combat and sword wielding. He had learned how to incapacitate an opponent without killing them and how to position his legs around an enemy’s throat to choke them to death. He hadn’t, however, been trained in how to be a proper mate and spouse. A perfect omega to his alpha, if you will.

The crash course Talia made him take in the months leading up to the wedding had been quite...revealing. It all boiled down to this one rule: do whatever it takes to please your alpha. Also, you better be fertile. Hot ‘n’ ready like a Lil’ Caesar's Pizza, at all times, preferably. Do not even think about not providing him with pups. That’s what you were made for, honey.

Yeah, fuck that shit.

Jason and Damian weren’t completely left to their own devices. They were accompanied by two quiet and discreet beta assistants, who were charged with taking care of the both of them, more specifically with the preparations for the wedding, and probably share all their findings and observations with Ra’s as well.

They had dressed Jason this morning, and would be doing so over the next few days in order to make a good impression on the Waynes. Eventually, he would have to learn for himself how to present as a spotless, pretty little omega. 

They had put him in a green silk tunic, the hem going down to his knees and the sides open all the way to his hips. A belt made in gilded leather secured his waist and the harem-style trousers he wore underneath the tunic was made out a flimsy, see-through green fabric. His blue eyes were lined in thick black liner. To say he felt overdressed was an understatement.

Once they securely landed on the private airfield right outside of Gotham, Jason guided Damian out of his seat and they both exited the plane, followed by their assistants. A large, black limousine was already waiting for them in the middle of the tarmac, two men standing in front of it. As they approached, Jason got a closer look at them.

One of them was a tall, thin man, gray hair and a neatly trimmed mustache, wearing a...butler uniform? Probably the chauffeur. Next to him, an even taller man, ridiculously broad shoulders and impressive build overall, black hair neatly slicked backwards, piercing icy blue eyes and wearing an immaculate black suit. 

This had to be Bruce Wayne.

The hot alph-...his future stepfather extended his hand in greeting, a smile on his face, and they both shook hands. “Jason al Ghul, and this must be Damian”, he turned towards the pup to shake his hand as well, “it’s a pleasure to finally meet the both of you. I’m Bruce Wayne.”

He gestured his hand towards the older man next to him. “And this is Alfred Pennyworth, our Butler, my personal assistant and close confidant for many years.” Jason and Damian shook his gloved hand as well. “I hope both young Masters had a pleasant flight?”

“We did, it can’t get more comfortable than flying in your own private jet, right Damian?” The pup was practically glued to his side, one hand scrunched in the fabric of Jason’s tunic, but his face was expressionless. Jason could detect the wariness though, as his eyes shifted from the butler to Wayne and back again. “Yes, it was...great.”

The butler moved to open the backdoor to the limousine and they entered the cabin as workers from the airfield finished unloading all of their luggage in the trunk of the large vehicle.

Mr. Pennyworth then took his place behind the wheel, even going so far as to put a chauffeur-cap on his head and raising the screen between the driver’s cabin and the seats in the back, before setting the car into motion.

Jason was seated next to Bruce, Damian right beside him, with the two assistants having taken their seats on the side. Jason took the opportunity to study the man next to him out of the corner of his eye. 

So this was the infamous Batman.

He was very handsome. He smelled good too, like pine-tree and lemon, mixed with something darker, a bit muskier.

Suddenly, Bruce turned and looked him directly in the eyes. “I’m sorry Dick couldn’t make it”, he started, “he has a had a busy schedule the last few days. He’ll join us once we’re back in the manor.” Jason blinked in surprise. He had almost completely forgotten about Richard, too distracted by Bruce Wayne.

Anyways, the fact that the guy hadn’t even bothered to free his schedule in order to greet his own son at the airport left a bitter aftertaste in Jason’s mouth. So much so for a good first impression. He wrapped his arm around Damian and held the young boy a bit closer.

They continued with mindless small talk while they made their way to the Wayne residence. Damian seemed to come out of his shell a bit in the presence of the older alpha.

The windows of the limousine were tinted, of course, and as it was already dark outside, Jason couldn’t see much, except for the illuminated skyscrapers in the distance. One of them bore the Wayne name on top.

He asked himself whether the city authorities had finally gotten their act together and freed the necessary funds to get the city back in shape and clean it up a bit. Then again, maybe it had always only been places like the Narrows that were left to rot. If you were someone like Jason used to be, you rarely went to places like the Diamond or Fashion District, unless you wanted to immediately be picked up by the Police. Which, some did. It meant a roof over the head and a semi-decent meal for the night. But Jason was an omega, and most police officers were alphas, so he had always been understandably wary of going that route to fill his stomach.

He watched as they moved through the high gates surrounding Wayne Manor. They drove up the gravel road to the impressive structure, in all it’s 19th century, Gothic-revival glory. No better place to live for a man that is a billionaire by day and billionaire anthropomorphic bat by night, Jason mused.

Finally, they rounded the building and Mr. Pennyworth maneuvered the limousine into the underground parking garage. Jason took the bags of essentials they had prepared for Damian and himself out of the trunk, but Bruce was immediately by his side to take them out of his hands, ignoring Jason’s gentle protest. They made their way back upstairs into the main lobby, while their assistants remained behind, taking care of the rest of the luggage.

The lobby was, as you would expect, grandiose, with a ginormous brass chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, a double stairway meeting on the second floor, the railings finely carved wood, black and white marble tile flooring, the walls adorned with paintings and priceless tapestry. It was very different from Nanda Parbat, but impressive nonetheless.

It was then that a black-haired man made his appearance and strutted down the stairs like he hadn’t a care in the world. Even from the distance, he could make out the man’s scent, mixed with the smell of alcohol...and sex.

This is Richard Wayne.

“Oh, hello there! You arrived already? I expected you a bit later”, the young man exclaimed.

Jason heard an exasperated sigh leave Bruce’s mouth, and even Mr. Pennyworth clicked his tongue in disapproval.

He walked down the rest of the stairs, barefoot, wearing gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt , his hair a bit disheveled, like he just woke up a few minutes ago. He was not as tall or broad as Bruce Wayne, but then again, that guy was a mountain of a man, and Richard was very built and fit nonetheless, his biceps straining against the tight fit of his sleeves, as were his abs.

He smiled brightly as he approached them, teeth on display, as he crouched down in front of Damian first. “So you must be Damian, right? I’m so excited to finally get to meet you! We have a lot of catching up to do, don’t we?”

Jason didn’t miss the way his little brothers cheeks heated up. “Yes, we do”, the little boy replied, “may I call you Father?” 

Richard chuckled as he ruffled Damian’s hair. “You can call me whatever you want, buddy!”

His eyes fell on Jason as he straightened back up again, a smirk on his face as his gaze traveled down the length of Jason’s body and up again, appraising. Jason hated to be under such scrutiny. It made him feel like a piece of dead meat at the butcher.

“And this has to be Jason al Ghul. Finally I get to put a face on my future bride.” Jason took his hand as the alpha extended his, but instead of shaking it he brought it to his mouth, softly kissing his knuckles. Jason had no doubt that any other omega would have died instantly only to go straight to heaven in this moment, but so far, this future husband of his hadn’t made that great of an impression on him. At least the guy had greeted his son first. Jason could only hope it would continue this way. Damian would have to be Richard’s priority from now on.

“Not too disappointed, I hope, Richard.”, Jason said, to break up the awkwardness of the moment.

“No, not at all”, the man replied, letting go of Jason’s hand and once again letting his eyes glide over Jason’s body, “and please, call me Dick.”

“Oh, I will.”

The butler cleared his throat. “My boy, I think you should take a shower. Dinner will be served in about an hour. You’ll have plenty of time to get acquainted to your new family members afterwards.”

Dick ducked his head ever so slightly, flashing an apologetic smile at the older man. “Of course, Alfie, I’m sorry. See you in a bit!” He jogged back upstairs and disappeared behind a wall.

Bruce exhaled loudly. “I’m sorry for this. He went out partying with his friends last night, celebrating his last days as a bachelor, I guess. Believe me, this is not how he usually behaves.”

“I fully understand”, Jason lied.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on, they were all seated in plush chairs around the massive, wooden table in the dining room. Richa...Dick had freshened up a bit, thank god, and was seated next to Damian and both were having a vivid conversation, mostly ignoring the others.

Jason was fine with that. Damian deserved for his father to take care of him, especially after the man had been absent from his life for so long. They seemed to be getting along pretty well too, which was at least one positive thing to say about the alpha.

Shortly before dinner, Jason had also been introduced to another young Wayne, Timothy. The young alpha had also been adopted, was sixteen years old, and he seemed pleasant enough. He had blue eyes and black hair, and Jason wondered if he had accidentally been trust into a cult. 

He was the same size as Jason, with long, lanky limbs, like a typical teenage boy. His scent, however, was that of a mature alpha, which was unusual, considering how young the boy still was, and the only thing Jason could compare it to was a rather small and young-looking boy, only for him to open his mouth and the dark timbre of an adult man to come out. Puberty could be weird like that, sometimes.

Timothy was busy working away on a tablet he had brought with him to the dinner table, and Jason remembered someone mentioning that the young alpha was heavily implicated in the family business.

Well, both family businesses. Not only was he a vigilante at night, but he worked for Wayne Enterprises as well. He was slated to take over the company one day, or so Jason understood.

After having finished with dinner, Dick put his cutlery down on his empty plate and gently nudged Damian. “Hey, wanna go play some video games?”

The little boy scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. “Video games…?”

Oh, right. They didn’t have video games or consoles in Nanda Parbat, so he had no idea what they were. Jason had never played any video games either, but he remembered seeing the commercials on TV, back when he had still been very young.

Dick made big eyes, both eyebrows high up on his forehead. “You don’t know what...come on, I need to show you!”

The pup turned towards Jason. “May I?”

Jason remained startled only for a moment, then he nodded his head. “Of course.”

Dick extended his hand for Damian to hold on to and then they were both out of their chairs, exiting the room.

Timothy excused himself shortly afterwards, still busy with his tablet and no doubt running upstairs to his room in order to work on his laptop or PC instead.

Afterwards, Mr. Pennyworth served them some tea and coffee in the sitting room in front of the big fireplace, before excusing himself, leaving Jason alone with Bruce Wayne. The boys were still off playing video games.

The alpha was sat next to him on the big, comfortable, but probably invaluable of an antique, couch, a foot away from Jason. From this close, Jason could detect his pleasant smell and the warmth radiating of his body very well. “How are you feeling, Jason? Not too stressed, I hope?”

Jason crossed both his hands on his lap, looking at them. “Well, I have to admit, I’m not quite sure I was the right pick. I’m not sure I got what it takes to be someones mate yet.” He didn’t know why he was voicing his doubts so openly, but it was only the two of them, and for some reason, he had the feeling he could trust the man right next to him.

Bruce leaned in a bit closer, surprising Jason by putting his hand on top of his own. “There’s no need for you to worry at all”, the alpha rumbled reassuringly, “you’re still so young, and I’m convinced you have everything it takes.”

Jason looked up at the older man, meeting his icy blue stare. 

Suddenly, he felt the urge to lean in, rest his head against the alpha’s broad chest, run his hand through his hair, feel the hard body underneath his touch. It wouldn’t take much, for their lips to meet…

Then, as fast as it had begun, the moment was over and Bruce stood up from the couch, readjusting his jacket. “I need to...I have some more work to do...paperwork and so on. But you”, he stretched his arms out, gesturing at the room, “why don’t you explore the manor a bit, familiarize yourself with the grounds.”

Jason let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he had been holding, nodding his head. “Yeah, I-I will do that, Thank you... Good night, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce turned towards the door to open it. “Good night Jason. And please, call me Bruce.”

After that, Jason did has had been suggested to him and roamed the ground floor of the mansion. Once he found the library, he went inside. 

Opposite the door was a big, paneled window, and in front of the window they had arranged a few couches, recliners and reading chairs, as well as a few reading lamps and a desk off to the side, against the wall. The rest of the room was lined with floor to ceiling shelving units, made of intricately carved wood and filled with books.

Jason walked past the shelves, studying the spines of the books, sometimes stopping to take one of them out to take a look at it’s cover. Many of the books were classics of the English literature and English translations of many other European classics, some even in their original language. Jason even spotted some pieces by Persian, Egyptian, Japanese and Chinese authors. Many of them were quite old, 20th and even 19th century, and many of them were custom bound, bearing the Wayne name embossed on the leather covers. Jason found himself in awe. Compared to this, the Gotham Public Library had been the equivalent of one you’d find in a Kindergarten.

He was brought out of his reverie by someone noisily clearing their throat, startling him. His head shot to the left, only to be met by Dick leaning against the wall, a smug smile on his face and an eyebrow quirked up.

“Where is Damian?”, Jason asked immediately. Dick held both his hands up, “Don’t you worry, he’s in his room, safe.”

He then pushed away from the wall and strutted towards Jason. “I think I’ve neglected you a bit, haven’t I?”

Jason crossed his arms defensively in front of his chest. “No, not at all.” Dick chuckled, reaching out to disentangle Jason’s arms and take one of his hands into his own. “Anyways, we should try to get to know each other. Let’s take a seat.” He steered Jason towards one of the recliners near the door.

“So,” he started, once they were comfortably seated, “I heard you’ve been born here in Gotham?” He kept Jason’s hand in his, drawing little circle patterns with his thumb on top. It was a bit distracting. 

“Uh...yes I was. My parents died when I was still very young. That’s when I got picked up by Talia.” Jason didn’t know if talking about Talia in Dick’s presence was an issue, but she was his son’s mother, and his own as well, so...

“That’s sad. I lost my own parents at an early age as well, so I know how that feels.”, the older man said, bringing one strong arm around Jason’s waist.

Jason gulped. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s been so long ago”, the alpha continued, but now his smile seemed strained, “Seems we have a lot in common, don’t we? What else, tell me more about you.”

Jason readjusted in his seat, staring off into the distance. “Well, what do you want to know?”

“Everything”

So he told Dick about his love for literature, his training with the League of Assassins, the expeditions he and Damian undertook in the valleys and mountains surrounding Nanda Parbat. The things he loved and the things he felt passionate about.

Mid sentence, he was cut off by Dick taking his face into his hands and slowly stroking his thumbs over Jason’s cheekbones. “You’re awfully pretty, do you know that?”, Dick breathed.

Jason blinked up at him in surprise. “Are you even listening to what I’m saying?”

Then, the alpha leaned forward and ducked his head to press his nose against Jason’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Smell really good too.” His breath felt hot against Jason’s skin and the omega couldn’t quite suppress the shudder running through his body. “Soon enough...”

Dick backed up just enough to press his lips against Jason’s. He felt two big hands kneading his ass and hoisting him closer to deepen the kiss. He did not move but didn’t try to break up the kiss either. 

He couldn’t deny that this felt good, pressed up against Dick’s body, his scent surrounding him, his tongue hot and probing. There was no use in feigning disinterest, his scent would be betraying him after all.

Once they finally parted, both panted heavily and Dick’s pupils were blown wide. “Well, uh”, he checked the time on the watch on his wrist, “I need to get going. I’ll be on patrol tonight, I have to get ready.” He stood up from the recliner and walked towards the door.

“I could come with you”, Jason blurted out. He knew what Batman, Nightwing and Robin were doing at night and considered himself plenty capable of joining them.

Dick chuckled, seeming highly amused. “You’re very cute, but that won’t be necessary.”

Jason scowled at the older man. He wasn’t taking him seriously. “I have trained with the best at the League! I have been on plenty of missions on my own! I am more than qualified for this sort of work!”

“Oh, and I’m sure you’re really good at what you do, baby”, Dick countered, still a self-satisfied grin on his face, “but no omega of mine will have to do such work, I won’t allow it.” With that, he turned around and left the room.

Jason felt stunned. This was exactly what he dreaded would happen once he mated. 

Getting mated was basically the equivalent of replacing one father with another, except you had to have sex with this one as well. When you were an omega, it was the alpha in your life that had the right to make any decisions for you.

With or without consent.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated!


End file.
